


Requests-Opened-send me Short Prompts

by MrsKohakuSato



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKohakuSato/pseuds/MrsKohakuSato
Summary: I willingly to write Lotura, Krolivan, Zaggar and Kacxa!For some reason my posts aren't showing up on my tumblr for whatever reasons, so I have to use an alternative.





	Requests-Opened-send me Short Prompts

I willingly to write Lotura, Krolivan, Zaggar and Kacxa! 

For some reason my posts aren't showing up on my tumblr for whatever reasons, so I have to use an alternative.


End file.
